


Water Is Wet

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Summer Vacation, fem!jaemin, fem!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Water is Wet.Mark likes Jeno.Simple.





	

The fence pulls on Mark's t-shirt. “Jeno!” He whines, trying to pull the younger back so he can help. Yet, Jeno laughs at his misery and only laughs harder when he hears the shirt obviously tearing at the seams. “Dude, my mom's going to kill me!” Mark grunts when the fence decides to finally let him go. There's a hole the size of three quarters on his left side.

Jeno smiles, “I'm sure she'd understand if you're just honest.” Mark frowns. How oblivious is Jeno Lee. Does he just expect Mark to walk up to his mom and say, _“So remember that t-shirt you brought me a couple weeks ago? Well yesterday when you thought I was asleep, I was actually sneaking into a pool with Jeno and it got caught in the fence! Funny story, right?”_

“You're an idiot.” Mark remarks, tucking in his shirt again and lugging his backpack behind him. He stomps the rest of the way around the lockers and Jeno hisses each time the sound of Mark's flip-flops echoes. So much for _sneaking into_ the pool.

( _“It's not sneaking in if you have keys, Jeno”_ )

The only reason Mark's here is because Jeno promised him a _go-big-or-go-home_ last night of summer before they start senior year on Monday. Tomorrow, everyone's going to be at the pool for the communities annual ' _big summer bash_ ’ as a way to close out the summer. ( _It usually ends early anyways because some toddler ends up almost diving head first into the deep end when none of the soccer moms are paying attention or if a kid poos in the shallow end_.) So, Jeno presented three great points Mark couldn't deny.

 

One: Jeno is a life guard. He's going to be on duty the entire party tomorrow therefore, Mark's going to see less of him and more of Donghyuck and Renjun being obnoxiously lovey dovey as Jisung, being the hopeless romantic she is, encourages it. ( _Let's also not forget Chenle's hopeless attempts at wooing Jaemin. “She's outta your league dude!”_ )

 

Two: Jeno claims the pool is best at night. The fairy lights that are always off during the day, illuminate the entire area. Mark remembers Jeno talking about them when he first started the job. “It makes cleaning up bearable when the lights twinkle like that. You've gotta see it.”

 

Three: Well, Jeno only gave two reasons. Three is the fact that Mark, no matter how hard he tries, can't say no to Jeno. He can't say no after he allowed himself to accept the fact that he loves his best friend. It's disgusting really, how much of a cliche they are. It wasn't any miraculous moment of awareness. Mark figures he's always harbored feelings for him.

He thinks the moment he really knew is when he's (forcefully) watching a romcom with Jaemin and Jisung. ( _“He's never watched 13 going on 30 and we need to change that!” Jaemin singsongs when Jisung opens the door._ ) He watches amusingly as the bestfriend-to-lovers trope plays out so easily that it's almost like it's just meant to happen. He's mind thinks about nothing but himself and Jeno. Mark's always openly stated he found Jeno attractive and their friends take it as nothing more than a light comment but when the movie ends, Jaemin pats his shoulder and offers a small smile. “Thought of someone?”

“Chenle, but he's stupid.” Jisung huffs as she leans back against her headboard. “I was talking to Mark, dude!” Jaemin yells, pinching the younger’s legs. Jisung squeals, “What's there to talk about? He's obviously pinning over Jeno!”

“Am I that obvious?” He asks, the question not siking him out but worrying him. Jaemin’s gives a tight lip smile and pats his thigh. “Kinda but I mean it's Jeno.” She sighs, “Who _doesn't_ like Jeno?” and she's right, who doesn't like him?

 

“Mark~” Jeno singsongs, “The waters just fine.”

Mark scowls, “How can I be so sure I won't drown or freeze to death?” Jeno throws his head back, water splashing as he walks further into the pool. “Come on Mark. You're on the swimming team. I'm pretty sure you're gunna be fine.”

He has a point, Mark mumbles under his breath and he walks into the shallow end. The pool looks almost turquoise at night, the lighting is harsh but contrasts nicely with the warm glow the fairy lights give off above them. Mark feels strangely homey. “Good.” Jeno calls out. He gestures towards himself, “Now come here.”

Mark shakes his head. If history repeats himself he knows Jeno is just going to pull him under for impromptu breath holding competition ( _Jeno's the undefeated champ_ ). Jeno frowns, “Don't you trust me, your best friend?” Mark scoffs. Of course he'd be the one to pull the best friend card. Mark hears himself saying no but feels himself moving towards Jeno. He really should've seen it coming.

“Jeno?” He whimpers softly when he's loses sight of him. He's too slow for someone who's on the swim team. He doesn't react fast enough when he sees Jeno just beneath the surface making his way to tug in Mark's legs. “You dick!” Mark calls out before he's submerged underwater. He can barely see where or what he's kicking as he tries to get the younger off him and it's worst when a giggle starts rising in him. Jeno's got a tight hold and finally let's go when Mark stops struggling.

He blatantly laughs in Mark's face when they're back up, “You're such a fucking dick, Jeno!” Mark yells as he tries to stop himself from giggling. He splashing water at Jeno for a good measure and it only causes the other to laugh harder.

Jeno splashes back as a means to distract Mark. “You're so easy to trick!” He yells as he splashes again, cornering Mark between the end of the shallow area and the start of the descending floor. Mark continues to giggle when Jeno's in reach, smacking waves of water in his face. “You're really cute when you laugh like that.” Jeno comments. It draws Mark's attention and he manages to mumble a _“What_?” in between giggles before Jeno's too close.

Kissing Jeno isn't like how'd he imagined. There's no slow song playing in the background. They're not at prom and they're not in a cute gazebo that's far from the party but not to far they can't hear the music. Kissing Jeno right now entails the sound of water droplets occasionally falling from their hair back into the pool. It includes Mark's back against the wall, one of the light fixtures digging into his back as Jeno pushes forward. It includes the way Mark is suddenly to aware of how cold the wind is against his wet t-shirt but he really doesn't mind because Jeno is there, kissing him like he's going to dissolve in the water if he doesn't hold onto him. Kissing Jeno includes accidentally knocking noses and giggling against each other's lips when they do so.

Mark thinks he could kiss Jeno forever, right now but he thinks he got all of senior year to do just that, to kiss Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> rip sorry what even is this? my initial thought was "wouldn't it be cute if markno kissed in a pool?" and well....
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
